Wrestling With Wregret
Brian Zane Schiedel (born ), better known online as Wrestling With Wregret '''(Also stylized as '''W³). He is a YouTuber from Portland, Oregon, who is currently living in Reno, Nevada. He is known for his commentary videos on Wrestling related topics. YouTube Zane created his channel and uploaded his first video on June 13, 2013. On his channel you will find commentary vlogs about his opinion on Pro-Wrestling topics as well as reviews and Interviews. Throughout the years, his videos were removed from the site, but he has since re-edited the videos (under Wrestling With Wregret UNBLOCKED) so they can be uploaded back on YouTube. Series on Channel during his time on YouTube, Zane has made several different series on his channel. Wrestling With Wregret Wrestling With Wregret is Zane's signature show. This show is a variety show that covers different topic in the Pro-Wrestling Universe. Similar to content by Nostalgia Critic and Angry Video Game Nerd, Zane typically reviews the worst things in the Pro-Wrestling Universe, though he also does videos about the positives on occasion. Kayfabe Kitchen Kayfabe Kitchen is a cooking show Zane does. The recipes used is from the WWF cookbook from 2000 and its' sequel, J.R.'s Cookbook from 2003. He makes and tastes the food and gives a rating on it. Getting Into the Biz Getting Into the Biz is the series where Zane takes his experience in wrestling and answers questions and offers advise Personal Life Zane has been involved in professional wrestling on the independent level as both a wrestler and a manager since 2006. He was trained in wrestling in Portland, Oregon by "Playboy" Buddy Rose and Ed Wiksoski. Brian got married in 2010 and has 2 kids. He stated in a live stream that his wife and kids have appeared in a video before but he wants to keep his family/personal life private. As of 2016 he works as a creative services producer for 2 News in addition to his YouTube channel. Brian Zane also works part time as a manager for APW. As of 2018 Brian is also a commentator for WCWC (West Coast Wrestling Connection). Trivia * He has featured several Pro Wrestling stars in his videos, including WWE Superstar Brodus Clay, Jim Cornette and Brian Danovich. * Brian sometimes has months of topics where each Wrestling With Wregret episode is about that certain topic as of August 2018 the current theme is Animation Month where he goes through times of wrestlers in animation * On February 4th, 2016 Brian was featured on his local news station that he also worked for in a segment talking about what he did on YouTube and just over two months later he reach 100 thousand subscribers in early April 2016 * His favorite professional wrestler is Brock Lesnar * As of 2017 his favorite one of his own videos is his review of Just Another Romantic Wrestling Comedy * It is a ruining joke that Brian is the illegitimate son of Jim Cornette since they look alike, Brian and Jim both have items that are they use when managing Brian uses a spray bottle and Jim uses a tennis racket, and they have their own unique clothing styles Jim has the regular suit and time which for his is typically white and red and Brian has a tracksuit that he often changes. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Commentary YouTubers